


Moments Like These

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo has a bit of a fetish for Die wearing women’s clothing, particularly undergarments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Prompt: Kink Meme Prompt: 40. Panties  
> Written For: for jrocknc17’s kink meme, and NaNoWriMo.  
> Beta Readers: gothic_hime  
> Song[s]: "Black to White (feat. Miss Palmer)” by Felix Cartal

Kyo slid back to rest against the couch, one leg lifting to cross over the other. A satisfied smirk crossed over his lips as he watched Die slowly get up from the seat across from him and depart the room, looking almost humiliated. He always loved pressing his lover’s boundaries and lately he’d taken up doing it in a whole other way.

In reality, Die had brought it upon himself. He’d admitted to how much it had bothered him to have worn dresses back in the beginning of their career. The look on his face whenever he was shown the photos, whenever a fan dared hand him something to sign that had him in one of his more feminine costumes… it was those things that ended up triggering Kyo into doing what he was right then. He’d been tossing around the idea for a few months, collecting a few things to experiment with and see just how much he could push Die before the other finally spoke up and told him it wasn’t okay.

Tonight was the first of his experiments. He’d taken Die out to dinner at a fancy restaurant, ordered completely for him, plied him with half a bottle of wine, and at long last had taken him home where he’d given him a small, red gift bag. When Die had opened it, inside was a pair of black lace panties. Full-blown women’s panties, nothing manly about them at all. They were delicate and made to show off a woman’s ass, accentuate everything feminine about the wearer. He’d watched with satisfaction as Die had slowly come to realize what it meant, watched the shadow of doubt pass over his features, and finally the resignation in his eyes as he’d pushed the panties back into the bag and quietly thanked Kyo for the gift.

And then he’d spilled everything, told Die how he wanted him to wear them tonight, to go put them on for him and come back out with his jeans back on, but no shirt, and then reveal himself to Kyo’s gaze like that. Die had gotten up, his shoulders drooping and the most humiliated look on his face. And in that moment, Kyo had almost relented, almost told him not to do it. But the truth was, this was his current biggest fantasy. He wanted to see Die dressed like that, to watch him grow hard within the lacy confines of the garment. And the only way to ease that ache was to do it… and to play it off as one of his little games he sometimes played with his lover.

Die reappeared a few moments later, stepping into the room, his head bowed, dark hair framing his face, almost hiding him from view. Kyo eyed his naked torso, his eyes sliding over the other’s slim belly and then down to his jeans, the top button undone, the zipper fully up, and a narrow strip of the lace panties peeking out in the area revealed by the button being open.

Kyo breathed out a soft sound of arousal, crooking one finger to Die and getting him to come closer to him. When the guitarist stopped right in front of him, he reached for the remote on the table beside the couch and quickly flipped on the music, changing the CDs until he found one with a good beat. He turned it up and then reached up, sliding his fingers around Die’s neck and bringing him down to kiss him harshly on the lips. Pulling back, he smirked up at him. “Dance for me, Die. Use your body the way I know you can, make me hard without ever touching me… and show me those panties as you do it.”

Die didn’t speak a word, only closed his eyes and leaned back up, taking a deep breath in before he started to dance. Kyo watched as the other swayed, his hips, waist, and hands coming into the mix after a few moments, his body moving in all the right ways. It was always like watching a single-man sex show, as if Die were fucking the air around him. When he reached for his zipper, slowly lowering it and then pushing the pants off his hips, inch-by-inch revealing those lace panties, Kyo felt like he was going to explode in his pants without so much as a single touch. To make it all that much better, by the time Die had his pants off and had moved closer to Kyo, it was achingly obvious he was just as aroused. The head of his cock was weeping into the black material, leaving a gleaming wet spot that Kyo reached out and touched, gently wiping away some of the evidence and causing Die’s hips to jerk.

He chuckled, licking his finger clean and then uncrossing his legs, spreading them enough to be a stable place for the other to sit. When Die moved his hands to the underwear, about to push them down, Kyo reached out, stopping him. “No. Leave them on.” He gently pulled Die into his lap and placed the guitarist’s hands on his own pants. “Get me ready to fuck you.”

Die immediately obliged, opening his eyes and focusing on the task at hand. He opened Kyo’s pants and fished the lube out from between the cushions of the couch. Kyo waited on the other, making sure he didn’t slip up. Die knew well that during these sessions, Kyo never used a condom, always wanting to fill Die in the end, make him remember for at least the next hour how he’d been taken and used for complete satisfaction. And much to Kyo’s pleasure, the other only took him from his pants and lubed him up, stopping there and wiping his hand on a tissue so he didn’t get lube on the couch.

Kyo reached down, moving the underwear to the side and licked his finger, leaving a good amount of saliva on it before sliding the digit down between Die’s legs and pushing it into his body. Die took it with a moan and Kyo found himself even more aroused, enjoying the way Die always wanted him like this, always became turned on with the whole thing, despite acting the part so very well of the unwilling submissive.

He wet his lips, fucking Die harshly with his finger for a few moments before pulling it out and wiping it off as well. “Sit on my dick, Die.”

Immediately, Die lifted himself up and moved over Kyo, reaching down to steady his cock as he slowly slid himself down on him. Once he had himself fully seated, he stayed there for a few moments before beginning to move, adjusting to having Kyo in him. It was an unspoken agreement that during these sessions with less prep, Die would be in control of penetration as often as Kyo could possibly remember to allow him. It ended with less pain and more pleasure, and that was – after all – the ultimate goal of the whole thing.

Die slid his hands up to rest on Kyo’s shoulders, his thighs straining as he moved up and down on Kyo’s cock, going faster now that he was fine with how he’d been prepped. Kyo sat there, watching the other in complete satisfaction. Die knew well what pace he wanted, took over with surprising ease as he fucked himself on Kyo’s cock and it was ultimately incredibly arousing for him. 

Eventually, he reached down, running his fingers over the strained material of the panties, stroking Die’s cock through them, watching the way the lace pulled over his erection, sliding against it and causing Die to moan in some of the most incredibly unmanly ways. Kyo slid his hands inside the underwear, grasping Die’s shaft and stroking him hard and fast for a minute or so, Die bouncing hard on his cock, his head thrown back in ecstasy. It was the most beautiful sight to Kyo, watching his lover throw everything to the wind and just _feel_. 

He began to feel Die losing it, his muscles fluttering around Kyo’s cock, and his cock flexing in his grip. Quickly, he put the material back over his dick, stroking him like that in as close to the same manner as he possibly could, Die fucking himself harder and harder on Kyo’s dick, his moans getting louder and louder. When it finally happened it was abrupt. One moment Die was fucking like he couldn’t get enough, the next moment he was damn near screaming, his cock erupting into the underwear, muscles clenching around Kyo’s dick. He watched as spurt after spurt of Die’s cum soiled the black underwear, rivulets of jizz sliding down the front of the panties, along the length of Die’s cock and dripping down onto Kyo’s belly.

Just the sight alone was enough for Kyo. The moment he removed his hand and grabbed Die’s hips instead, pounding up into him a few more times, he too found his end. He thrust up harshly, one last time, and stilled as his cock pulsed out every ounce of his desire right inside his lover’s body. His eyes slid up to Die’s face, watching his lover as he gazed down at him. It was a connection that Kyo’d never had with any of his past lovers and one of the many reasons he was so very in love with Die. There was just something more there than in anything else he’d ever experienced… and he loved every single minute of it.

As he caught sight of the smile spreading across Die’s lips, he knew… this was what life was meant to be lived for. Moments like these and people like Die.

**The End**


End file.
